


Negotiation

by kinkitsecretkinkitsafe



Series: Counterpoint [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Happy Kissing, Hermann is a big ol' Dom, Kink Negotiation, Little ball of Newt, M/M, Newt is a hedonistic brat, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Safewords, Soft kissing, Sorry Not Sorry, noot noot noot, sleepy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkitsecretkinkitsafe/pseuds/kinkitsecretkinkitsafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann gives Newt what he asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

Sitting at his desk in his quarters, the day's work still not done, a knocking sounds and Hermann doesn't bother to look up.

"Come in," he calls and continues working--he knows who it is and what to expect... for the most part.

"Hey," Newt says as he steps into the room carrying a small plastic bag. "You said 8, right?" 

"Yes, yes. Close the door," Hermann says and continues working. He hears the door clank shut, the sound of plastic hitting the bed, and then Newt's peering over his shoulder.

"I can come back later if you're busy." Newt's breath is hot on Hermann's cheek but Hermann still doesn't look up.

"I said 8 and I meant 8. Strip and hang your clothes on the hook," Hermann gestures vaguely over his shoulder and continues to write. He hears Newt straighten and can hear the rustling of material behind his back as he works. "Do you have a safe word?"

"Uh, yeah. That's... that's probably a good idea. Probably should have... Uh. It's Gallbladder. You?" Newt sits heavily on the bed and begins to undo his boots.

"Anchorage." Hermann says tersely. He hears Newt inhale sharply but ignores it. "Anything you want taken completely off the table?"

"Uh, knives. Anything disfiguring and permanent. Those are the big ones. Um. Choking... There's nothing--I mean, I can't think of anything else right now." Newt tosses his boots toward the door and stands to take off his jeans. "I can add things later, yeah?"

Hermann pulls out a fresh sheet of paper and writes the list in neat, precise handwriting. "The list is in the second drawer down on the right. If you add anything, let me know." Hermann returns to his work as he hears Newt's jeans hit the floor and them being hung on the wall by the door.

"Anything I should know for you?" Newt asks leaning down resting his chin on Hermann's shoulder.

"Same as yours," Hermann says, looking at Newt out of the corner of his eye. "I also don't enjoy being hit, non-sexual bodily excretions, and being bitten hard enough to break the skin."

"Add the second and third to mine, too," Newt says and rubs his face against Hermann's jacket.

"You _want_ me to hit you?" Hermann asks, raising an eyebrow and straining his neck to see Newt's face.

"Well, not if it's _all_ you're going to do. But I'm not necessarily against it." Newt shrugs and takes the edge of Hermann's collar between his teeth, tugging at it with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Now what?"

"Go lie on the bed, feet towards me," Hermann says.

"That's not what we--"

" _Lie_ on the bed." Hermann cuts him off sternly, glancing over at Newt and finding it hard to resist the urge to keep staring--he's never seen all the tattoos at once before and the piece as a whole holds a lot more allure than the disconnected parts he's seen before.

Newt grumbles as he flops down on the bed, angling his feet towards Hermann and pulling a pillow under his head as he glares at him.

"Prepare yourself. Thoroughly." Hermann sets about finishing up for the night, tying up a few loose ends and making notes about what he needs to do in the morning. He can hear Newt grabbing the plastic back and the click of the lubricant tube and he's stacking his papers up neatly as he looks over to see Newt bending his knees and reaching back to circle his hole with a single finger, dick already hard and flush, resting against his abdomen. Hermann stands and gathers a few things from the desk, setting them on his chair and wheeling it into the corner. He grabs another chair--sans wheels--and drags it beside the desk--he'll need it if he has to take the weight off his leg later. Undoing the top button of his shirt, he makes his way to the bed and looks his fill at Newt spread out, eyes closed and working himself open. 

He stares at the tattoos across Newt's chest and shoulders, safe in the knowledge that Newt's not seeing him look. He's never seen them all at once--didn't know they stretched down his thighs and calves, or that they work together as a whole, as vibrant and obnoxious as the man himself. He takes a pillow from the top of the bed and tosses it onto the chair before laying beside Newt and propping his head up on one hand, the other trailing over the tattoos on Newt's chest. 

"What do you _like_?" He asks quietly feeling his breath catch as Newt turns his head and his eyes drift open slowly.

"Mmm, your clothes. Don't even ask me why--I don't know. I like 'em by themselves, but it's better when they're _on_ you. Might... might be because they're _yours_..." Newt says and he's unconsciously leaning toward Hermann. Hermann splays his hand over the center of Newt's chest and pushes him back onto the mattress, smirking at Newt's admission of attachment that even he didn't seem to recognize.

"That was a given. What else?" 

"My hair. Pull it, touch it, hard, rough, soft, I don't care." Newt whines a little as Hermann leans down and brushes his lips teasingly over Newt's, pulling back and hovering just out of reach.

"Also known. What else?"

"Mmm, unh, Push me around, do what you want. Call me names. Tell me what to do. Use me. Whenever. Anytime." Newt's chasing Hermann's lips but Hermann smirks and holds himself away.

" _Any_ time?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. Newt just swallows and nods--his eyes are dilated and his hips are moving with his fingers now.

"Yeah. _Yes_. I'll... I'll safeword you if it's a bad time. Just... fuck, yes, do it."

"It must have frustrated you," Hermann says, lazily dragging a fingernail around Newt's nipple. "Trying to make me snap and take you; pushing and goading and finding me resilient. I couldn't have conceived of a more fitting punishment if I'd tried." Newt whimpers and Hermann leans forward. "How many fingers?" He asks as he flicks his tongue over the hard nub.

"Two. _Two_. Fuck, Hermann, want you to fuck me. _Please_ ," Newt whines as he pushes his chest up at Hermann's mouth and Hermann smiles, takes Newt's nipple between his teeth and bites down gently as he pulls back.

"I intend to." Hermann says, returning to rest his head on his hand and rub a soothing finger over the sting. "When you're ready. Add another finger and tell me more."

Newt's hips still and Hermann watches Newt's face as his jaw drops, panting a little as he works another finger in. After a moment, he resumes his motion, head lolling to the side as he adjusts.

"Keep talking, Newton," Hermann says and brushes his lips over Newt's as incentive.

Newt shakes his head. "Can't... can't concentrate. _Fuck_. Talk to me, Hermann. Tell me what _you_ like."

"What _I_ like?" Hermann asks and he hadn't actually expected that--he'd expected Newt to be too caught up in his own pleasure to question him on specifics. He pauses a moment before answering. "I like watching you needy and desperate. I like knowing that I could give you everything you want... or not."

"Not... not you in relation to me," Newt says shaking his head emphatically, his free hand coming up to grab the front of Hermann's shirt. " _You_. What do _you_ like?"

Hermann hesitates a moment, fearing he's lost control of the situation. He slides his hand down Newt's stomach and between his legs, avoiding his dick as he cups Newt's balls and pushes his middle finger in beside Newt's. Smirking at the shuddering gasp Newt lets out, he leans down and nips at his lips.

"I _like_ to assert my dominance," he says, pushing in hard and curling his finger, feeling the warm, soft walls contract around him. "I _like_ the power. I _like_ knowing you _want_ to please me. I like you vulnerable and trusting and naked while I've yet to remove more than my shoes. I like knowing I could do most anything I wanted to you and you would enjoy it."

"What... what do you want to do to me?" Newt asks and Hermann smirks.

"I've thought about taking you over my knee--pulling down your pants and spanking you raw. Sending you back to work hard, trousers tight and chafing." Hermann bites at Newt's lower lip, reveling in the low whine. "Dragging you in to the back room and pushing you down on your knees, yanking you back by the hair and fucking your face. Pulling out and shooting my load over your glasses and hair." 

Newt's nodding frantically and his fingers are moving faster beside Hermann's. "Yeah, yeah, do that. Do that."

Seeing Newt the way he is--eyes dilated and skin sheened with a fine layer of sweat--Hermann swoops in and kissing him with bruising harshness. Their teeth knock together and it feels more like a fight than their kisses have been since they made it official. His free hand has somehow worked its way into Newt's hair, clenching into the strands and pulling tight and Newt's whimpering under him and pulling away. 

"Fuck me, Hermann. Please, goddamnit, jesus, fuck. I don't care if it's not the way I said. I'm ready. I'm so ready. Please. I want you in me. Get in me. Fuck, Hermann, _please_."

"Good boy." Hermann smirks and presses a soft, gentle kiss to Newt's lips, pulls his finger out and pushes himself up to stand. "Go stand in front of the desk. Do not touch anything," Hermann says and makes his way into the small bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

He can hear Newt swearing on the other side of the door, and the creak of the bed as he gets up. Hermann smiles to himself as he washes his hands--he hadn't expected that it would be that easy to get Newt to beg. There's a small part of him that had hoped it would be more of a challenge, but the neediness in Newt's voice when he broke and would have enthusiastically taken whatever Hermann had given was more than enough reward. He waits until the swearing has stopped and can't hear anything from the other room before taking a towel from the hook, wetting part of it, and walking back into the room. 

Newt glances over when he walks in and Hermann hands him the towel.

"Wipe your hands and take off your glasses. Place both on the desk," Hermann says and reaches for the bag that Newt brought, pulling out a condom and standing behind Newt until he's bent over the desk and waiting.

"Any time now," Newt says looking over at Hermann with a raised eyebrow.

"Eyes front," Hermann commands in a stern tone and waits until Newt complies before unzipping and giving himself a few lazy strokes as he stares at the ass so enticingly presented before him - he'd been hard since he'd lain beside Newt it only seemed fitting that he gave himself a reward for waiting so long. Rolling on the condom, he stands directly behind Newt and splays his hand between Newt's shoulder blades. "Spread your legs. Wider." Hermann waits until Newt's ass-cheeks are open wide enough and lines himself up. 

He thrusts in without warning and lets out a satisfied sigh as Newt yells in surprise and clenches around him. Using Newt's shock as leverage, he pushes down until Newt's face is pressed into the cold metal and leans in close.

"Is this what you wanted?" Hermann asks in a low tone as he starts to fuck him hard and rough, no build up, no time to adjust, just the hard fucking Newt asked for. "You wanted someone to mount you and use your greedy little hole?" Hermann grabs Newt's hip with the hand not pushing him down, pulling Newt back as he pushes in with bruising force. 

Newt is silent and Hermann can't see his face, but he would lay money on Newt's eyes being scrunched closed and his lips pressed tightly together. Hermann abruptly stops, standing completely still as Newt whines in the back of his throat.

"Say it, Newton." 

Newt shakes his head.

"I'll not continue until you do," Hermann says in a deadly quiet voice. It's taking all of his effort not to just _take_ right now, but he's had enough of denials.

"Newton..." Hermann draws back until he's almost completely out of Newt.

"No! Don't- _Yes_! _Yes_ , _jesus fuck_ , _yes_ ," Newt blurts, hands scrabbling at the desk and pushing the few remaining things onto the floor as Hermann thrusts back in without warning.

"Yes, _what_?" Hermann demands, hand sliding to Newt's shoulder and squeezing.

"Yes... Yes, _sir_ ," Newt says and he's pressing his forehead into the desk and breathing heavily.

"Say my _name_ ," Hermann grinds out, squeezing tighter--he wants Newt to remember who he's with.

" _Hermann!“_ Newt cries, knuckles turning white on the far edge of the desk. "Yes, Hermann, yes, yes, oh god, yes, I want this. I want you to fuck me."

"Good boy," Hermann says as he starts fucking again, hand sliding up into Newt's hair, massaging the scalp as he pushes his face down hard. "You're so _tight_." He grunts and feels Newt clamp down around him. He smirks and thrusts harder, pushing through the tense muscle harder to hear Newt moan. 

Newt's back curves and he's pushing his ass up into Hermann's hips and Hermann shoves Newt's head down hard onto the table. He keeps fucking, keeps pushing, hard enough that Newt will have bruises where his hips hit the desk as well as his ass where Hermann's bony hips slam into him repeatedly. His knee is beginning to hurt--he can only take so long using it to keep him steady while his other leg does all the work. He slows so he can bend his leg and rest it on the chair, shin along the pillow, spitting 'shut up' at Newt's protests. Draping himself over Newt's back and resting heavily, he finds he can fuck him with greater speed, if not greater force. Newt lets out a gasping 'ah!' and he knows he's scored a direct hit. He angles his hips so he's hitting it on every stroke and keeps fucking.

"I should loosen you up one morning and plug that hole," Hermann says as he grabs Newt by the hair and yanks it to the side, licking a stripe up his throat. "Send you to work that way and fuck you whenever I please." Hermann's hips are slapping against Newt's ass and Newt is so warm and tight around him that it's taking all of his concentration to keep talking. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Me calling you over and then slamming you up against a wall--yanking down your trousers and pulling out the plug and taking my pleasure in you." His fingers tighten in Newt's hair. " _Wouldn't you?_ "

" _Yes_ , _yes,_ fuck yes, oh god, oh fuck, _Hermann_ ," Newt cries and Hermann laughs silently against Newt's neck, mouth hanging open and lips spreading across the straining tendon.

"Can you come without being touched?" He growls in Newt's ear. 

"Keep... keep fucking me like this and you'll find out," Newt moans breathlessly.

Hermann drags his teeth down Newt's neck until he reaches the juncture and bites down lightly. He can feel Newt's noises vibrating up his throat through his cheek and can feel his own orgasm approaching with the speed and ferocity of a runaway freight train.

"If you don't come before I'm done," Hermann warns in a low voice into Newt's shoulder. "You'll have to come by your own hand."

"No, no no no, please, Hermann, _please_. I'm so close. _So close_ ," Newt begs and he's shaking his head frantically, almost hard enough to dislodge Hermann's hand.

"I want to _feel_ you. Come, Newton. Come _now_ ," Hermann commands and he's almost surprised when Newt's entire body tenses and a long, drawn out 'ohhh _‘_ starts and builds up to a yell of 'oh, god, _Hermann_!' as he comes, clenching around Hermann as his hips buck with almost enough force to dislodge him.

Hermann fucks him through it murmuring _good boy, good boy_ as he presses his forehead into Newt's back and focuses on his own pleasure. He keeps fucking Newt even as his body goes lax and it's only Hermann keeping him from sliding off the table. Newt's oversensitive hole is quivering around him and the small noises Newt makes as he's hit by more waves of pleasure than his body can potentially handle spur Hermann on and soon he's emptying himself into Newt's warmth, with a low, breathless 'Newton'.

He collapses down onto Newt, pressing him into the desk harder than he'd probably like, but he's winded and tired and his limbs are made of Jell-O and he doesn't have the strength to do more than rub his face between Newt's shoulder blades and lightly stroke Newt's hair.

Eventually Newt shifts underneath him and Hermann has to force himself to move. He pushes himself up and pulls out, pressing a hand against Newt's back as he starts to stand. "Wait," Hermann says quietly and peels off the condom. He knots it, and throws it in the bin, then picks up the damp towel from where Newt dropped it to wipe himself off. Pausing, he rubs his knee for a moment--the steady ache will become a screaming agony tomorrow, but he doesn't regret it.

Newt's still bent over the table, breathing heavily, tears in his eyes and come dripping off the underside of the desk and down his legs as Hermann pulls over the chair and sits down. He wipes down Newt's legs before switching to a different part of the towel to carefully dab the lubricant off his ass, rubbing Newt's lower back soothingly at the whimper and shudder. He checks his hole for damage and is pleased that the preparation paid off. He presses a soft kiss to Newt's hip and sighs--this is what had been missing from all their previous encounters: _mutual_ satisfaction--the knowledge that he's allowed to touch, allowed to _soothe_ now that they're sated.

"Can you stand?" He asks quietly, hand returning to rub Newt's lower back.

"The question is..." Newt says a little shakily, raising his head to squint over his shoulder at Hermann. "Will I ever be able to _sit_?"

Hermann smirks and holds out a hand to help Newt stand before following with about as much grace. He cups Newt's jaw, running his fingers over the red patch where his face had been pressed into the table--it's warm to the touch and Hermann hopes it doesn't bruise. Looking him in the eye, Newt sways before him and there's an air of content satisfaction about him. "Was that what you wanted?" He asks and Newt gives him a slightly loopy grin.

" _Exactly_ ," Newt says and leans forward, resting his forehead on Hermann's shoulder.

Hermann smiles and runs his hand lightly over his hair and Newt melts into him, arms wrapping around his middle and face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Hermann leans back against the desk to keep them steady and presses his lips to Newt's forehead. The height difference still pleases him, and the feeling of Newt's naked body pressed up against his fully clothed one is comforting in ways he hadn't expected.

"It was good. We should keep doing this," Newt says and Hermann can't help but laugh quietly.

"I'm glad you approve." 

"I wasn't expecting you to go full Dom on me," Newt murmurs sleepily and Hermann pauses, tensing slightly.

"You didn't like that?" Hermann asks almost hesitantly--he'd assumed that that was what Newt had wanted, but maybe that wasn't such a good idea in retrospect.

"Dude," Newt raises his head, shaking it as he looks at Hermann seriously. "I asked you to do a thing and you did the thing and it was _awesome_. I'm just... more of a hedonist, than a sub."

"Then why all the denials?" He asks with a frown.

"Didn't want to give you more ammo than you already had," Newt says with a slightly embarrassed shrug.

"And now?"

"Now... you'll probably do something good with it. Oh my _god_ , will you do something good with it," Newt says with a lopsided smile. "You should totally do that thing with the buttplug."

"I'll keep it in mind," Hermann says, returning Newt's smile conspiratorially. "You should get into bed."

"I can stay tonight?" Newt asks, a little wide-eyed--as if he hadn't expected the privilege so soon.

"Yes, Newton, you can stay the night," Hermann says and finds himself being kissed within an inch of his life. 

"Thank god, you fucked me so good I don't think I can walk let alone get dressed," Newt says and kisses Hermann again, arms squeezing tightly around his middle. "Everybody would have known _exactly_ what we were doing in here."

"I think you _screaming my name_ may have let the cat out of the bag on that one," Hermann says and Newt flushes.

"Yeah, um, yeah, that was a thing I did. Uh, sorry?" 

Hermann rolls his eyes. "If I have my way, you screaming my name will be more common than not. The occupants of the Shatterdome will just have to _get used_ to it."

"I foresee spending a lot of time well fucked in the future. And if it's anything like I feel now, I've got a _damn_ good future to look forward to."

Hermann smiles and rubs Newt's back. "Get in bed--I'll be along shortly."

Newt grumbles contentedly as he moves away and he's hissing slightly as he bends over to pull back the sheets. Hermann moves past him and rubs a palm over the small of Newt's back before entering the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He undresses and brushes his teeth and looks into the mirror, nodding with satisfaction before returning to the main area, turning out the light, and slipping into bed. Newt's lying on his stomach, head turned toward Hermann and he gives him a lazy smile.

"You should fuck me again before we go to work--just roll over and fuck me awake."

"Should I now?" Hermann asks. 

Newt nods and speaks through a yawn. "I wanna feel it allll day."

"We'll see..." Hermann says and turns his head to face the ceiling. "Did you get a full STI panel at your last physical?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Newt says and nudges Hermann with his shoulder. "Then you should _definitely_ do the thing with the buttplug. Fill me up... jesus christ, I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

"Go to _sleep_ , Newton," Hermann says with a roll of his eyes--he's far to tired to consider doing anything other than rest.

Newt laughs quietly and nudges Hermann again but is otherwise silent.

Hermann feels Newt's hand beside his, palm up on the mattress and places his own flat on top of it. Newt's fingers twitch against his and he smiles into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Bück Dich by Rammstein was playing while I wrote the sex scene. If, yanno, you wanted the beat.


End file.
